onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:AYET/The Perverted Cyborg
Among the SHP members of post-TS, I found myself quite fascinated with Franky. http://i1270.photobucket.com/albums/jj620/AYET_PB/BF37.jpg Below are some of the unique traits that I like in him: The hair This should be the main trait that I liked about him. By default his hair is (buzz cut) short; easy and simple to maintain. But when the situation calls for a more appropriate hair style, in just a 3-seconds press-and-hold of the nose button, it changes to the desired hair style. How convenient! Myself (in reality) is pretty lazy to take care of my hair, hence I have always like my hair simple and short (though not buzz-cut short) a.k.a standard guy's cut to save me from the hassle of maintaining it. Many a times I wish that my hair could grows slower whereby I can have a hair cut once or twice in a year instead of nearly 1 or 1.5 months each time. But yet, there were times after I done my hair cut, I had to attend some sort of unexpected function whereby I wish I have my hair long enough to style it up just for that occasion. At the first instance I saw that function in BF37, immediately I went gaga over it because that was EXACTLY the thing I wanted in my physique. edit: Are there any special functions in him that you wished you had in your own body? (e.g. for me - its his hair function) A cyborg with personality Officially BF37 is now a complete cyborg without having the "a$$-whooping" weakness anymore. Being a cyborg, what sets him apart from the regular pacifistas and even PX0 (Kuma) is the fact that he (Franky) retains his personality and feelings. The other PXs are just "made up" cyborgs, Kuma is the nearest comparison to Franky (Kuma = PX0, Franky = BF37). During Marineford war and flashback during FI descend (protecting Sunny), PX0 was seen already monotonous after the final completion of his modification. Retaining his own personality gives him an advantage when fighting against other cyborgs (assuming battles are going to be like-for-like; e.g. swordsman vs swordsman, martial artist vs martial artist). As he has the ability to think, plan and improvise - a trait which I think despite the PXs having AI could not keep up with. Also retaining his personality means retaining his trademark sense of humor, a gag trait which we all enjoyed from time to time. The toughness of a robot We have seen how difficult it was for the entire SHP to take on a PX at SA. Remember when Zoro cuts PX0, it left as much as a scratch on him. Now that Franky has spent two long years in Vegapunk's lab, surely he has obtained the technology and thus embedded it into his body. Now with that toughness, he's no pushover when going against standard opponents. One thing though, I think his natural enemy will be Kid, similar to how Wolverine's natural enemy being Magneto Imaginative technology kind of character Among the members, Franky is the one who you think of how to technologically develop his character. Because he is a cyborg, the standard first thought will be all those futuristic technologies that humankind has been imaginating all these times can be implant into his body. Think Ironman. Think Terminator series. Think Macross. Weaponry This is one person who we can put in all the robotic technology that we can think of. Lets see: *Vegapunk's laser system *missile rockets on his shoulders *machine gun, cannon and pistols on his arms *tank treads on his calves *lights on his nipples *standard carpentry tools in his body (an anytime repairer) *merge with other vehicles Lets imagine: *night, infra red, and thermal vision as well as X-ray in his eyes *roller skates or blades (in the case of cold side of PH) on his feets *ability to hack into a pacifista computer system to retrieve the information implanted and rewrite the program to have the PX to fight for the SHP *ability to store electricity in body to use against opponent (natural enemy of Enel…) *storing EMP device to detonate and disable an army of PXs *able to detaching his ear and set on opponent to act as ears dropping device *able to detach his eyeball and place at a location as surveillance camera *high powered rockets under his feet to allow flight A genius in his own right Having the shipwright DNA in his blood, not only he is an expert in ship building and maintenance but it extends beyond floating vessels. He invented the (mechanical) motorcycle and a tank - in OP universe, such vehicles are considered to be cutting edge. So what's next, fighter jets? Category:Blog posts